Crimson Fangs
by Theirastra Uchiha
Summary: Sakura has been an orphin since she was the age of three, Now is adopted and going to a new school. What she dosn't know is what is ahead of her new life. Parings Naru\Hina Saku\Sasu Nen\Ten and Ino\Shika ect... This is rated M for adult themes. Other than that hope you like it.


Chapter 1 Opening

My name is Sakura Haruno, I am going to be moving out of Lightning and into Leaf in about a week. I am a orphan so I travel from house to house every so often, but this time I think I might be getting adopted. I have not seen the people I think are going to adopted me yet so I don't know what they are going to be like. I did hear about going to a school… I think it has something about a moon and sun in the name but I don't remember to excited about staying in one place and not going from one home to another. I am 17 years old, I have been up for adoption since I was around the age of 3. I was put up for adoption when I was born so I have never none my parents. So now here I am packing when I have to go to my new home.

"Sakura, are you ready! We are leaving to drop you off in 15min!" called a loud feminine voice from down stairs.

"Ya just about!" I looked around the room once more to make sure I got everything before I grabbed my suitcase and hurried down the stairs.

"Alright I'm ready to go now Miss. Ginger."

" Ok get into the car so you can meet your new parents." Miss. Ginger said as she got into the car and started the engine.

I put my suitcase into the back and looked at the house I have been living in for the past five months then turned around and got into the car ready to start a real life.

As we came upon the house that I would be living at my first impression was ' Wow Did they ever clean this place up? ' I looked over to my used to be guardian and gave her the you-got-to-be-kidding-me look. She just ignored me.

" Your new parent are very nice ok, so be nice back." Miss Ginger glared at me as she opened the door.

I got out just as I was about to open the trunk the front door opened. The guy that opened the door looked to be I little older than myself and really not that bad looking.

" O, Vance is your parents home?" Miss Ginger asked as she popped the trunk up from the drivers side.

" No there buying some kind of stuff for her room." Vance said as he looked my way when he said her.

" Well that's all right they have already signed the papers." Then she turned to me, " Well I guess this is good bye, I hope I don't see you for a wrong reason." Miss Ginger said as she walked over to her car door and started it up. " Sakura grab your bag I'm about to head off." And then Honked the horn.

I about jumped out of my skin because I wasn't expecting her to honk but I did grab my stuff. I really didn't have that much stuff because I had to get rid of almost everything because my other home didn't have much space, but I didn't care much it wasn't anything I really wanted to keep. So here I am with one bag that carry all my belongings. Once I closed the trunk I all of a sudden saw dirt and tires going down the road. I turned around to go inside but Vance wasn't there anymore. I just walked on in because I'm going to live here anyways as my home. As I walked inside the house There was a stair case that lead to up stairs and a hallway going right and the living room on the left O but did I mention that the house was dirty all over up the stair case was plain clothes all the way up down the hall on the right had baskets of stuff and garbage in the extra room. In the living room that was on my left was the worst on the coach that had rips in it was the only thing clean and had nothing on it everything else had rotten food to clean and dirty clothes and boxes that were open with all sorts of stuff. As I was looking around I herd someone coming down the stairs witch I am sure is Vance and guess what I am wrong it is a girl that looks to be my age with nothing but some under clothes on. You know a lacy bra and matching lacy underwear. Her hair is a fire red that reached mid back with glasses on ( you know who I am talking about lol).

" O, I'm Karin put your stuff anywhere you like and make yourself comfortable." Karin said in a nice sweet tone it sounded almost forested. "Vance's parents I think are coming home soon."

"Umm. Thank you." I said as I went into the living room to put my stuff down. As I did I herd foot steps coming down and another pare going up.

"Grab your stuff your room is this way." I herd a voice say as I turned around to see who it was, It was Vance.

I grabbed my stuff again and followed him down the hall that was on you right if you were at the door. Went down some stairs turned a left and a open door was at the end.

"Here you go." Vance said as he walked back up the stairs "O. and school starts at 9pm tonight."

"9." You got to be kidding me why is it so late…I turned around and got a good look of my new bedroom all there was is a worn out bed a closet with no door and a 4 juror dresser with only 3 jurors inside.

"Well time to unpack." I said as I sat on the bed.


End file.
